Accidentally in Like
by bokayjunkieKuippo
Summary: “But I like you too! More than I should.” Main pairing Trevor & Corrie
1. Chapter 1

**Accidentally In Like**

"Hey London, is Maddie around?"

London Tipton halted her steps and turned to look at the boy questioningly. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Uh…it's me, Trevor. I was here a few days ago?"

"Oh Trevor." she said with an awkward laugh as if recollecting their previous encounter. "I knew that, silly me."

"You still have no idea who I am don't you?"

"What? Of course I do! You're Trevor! You're that…guy." she trailed off. Then covered it with another laugh. "Well, how can I forget such a…gorgeous face."

Trevor let out a sigh. "We've been down this road before London. It didn't work out then, it wont work out now. Specially since I'm dating your best friend." he was met with London's blank stare. "Maddie." he said more clearly. "She and I are going out."

"Maddie has a boyfriend?"

Trevor sighed again. But fortunately for him, Maddie arrived at the lobby. "Maddie there you are." he said with relief.

"Trevor?" she asked, surprised at his appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about, we have a date."

"We do?"

"Yeah, I told you last night I was gonna pick you up from work so I can take you out." he said. "Since we haven't really spent a lot of time together with my exams and everything. Now that they're over, I was hoping to treat you out."

"Really?" she asked with a flattered grin, as she placed a hand on her chest. "Wow, Trevor, that's so sweet of you." she squealed. "Ok, well I only have a few minutes left till my shift ends and then we can go." she said excitedly, as she rushed behind the candy counter.

Trevor smiled, pleased at her reaction. "Great. But be sure you don't take a while, or else we might not make it to our reservations."

Maddie gasped, her eyes wide with astonishment. "You made reservations?"

"Yeah at Osushi."

Maddie's excitement suddenly died down. "Osushi? The sushi bar?"

"Yeah. Great place. Highly recommended by a friend of mine."

"Oohh! I love that place!" London squealed. "They served my sushi roll in a one of a kind golden platter."

"Really? I've never heard them do that before."

"Oh well," she chuckled as if humbled. "When you're me."

"Right." he tried not to roll his eyes.

"Um…Trevor." Maddie said. "I'm allergic to sushi."

"What?"

"Yeah, I can't eat raw fish. I can't eat raw anything. And plus, I don't like fish."

"One of the problems when you're poor." London mumbled, which they ignored.

"But Maddie, it took me forever to get these reservations. I had to talk to a lot of people just to get these seats." he argued. "And besides, its not really about the food. Its about us spending time together."

"You're right." she said warily. "It doesn't matter what they serve, as long as we're together."

Trevor smiled. "There you go. And besides, I'm sure they have something else besides sushi." Maddie gave him a tentative smile, then busied herself by fidgeting with the chocolate bars on the counter.

"Maddie! London!" a loud squeal suddenly erupting with in the hotel lobby. The two girls plus Trevor turned to see Corrie running towards them excitedly. "Oh my god! Maddie! London! You two will never believe what just happened!" she squealed in excitement, holding on to London.

"Uh, weird girl!" London said, getting her attention.

"Oh sorry. I forgot about the 3 feet rule." Corrie breathed, stepping away from London.

"Corrie what happened? Why are you so excited?" Maddie asked.

"Oh right, that." she said. "You'll never believe it! My cousin is moving in with us!"

"Oh that's great!" Maddie said in excitement. "Wait, that is great right?"

"It's beyond great! Well…not really. My aunt and uncle are getting divorced, so he and my aunt are moving in with us until they can get their own place and settle in with the divorce. But besides that everything is great!"

"Well then good for you. Isn't that right London?"

"Hm?" London said, looking up from her black-berry. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. I wasn't really interested in what we were talking about."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Well Corrie I think its great. Specially if you're excited about it."

"I am! My cousin and I are such best friends! He's like my big brother growing up!" Corrie reminisced. "I really missed him, specially after he moved away when I was just 10. It's gonna be really great having him around again!"

"Aw, well you should introduce him to us. We'd love to meet him, right London?"

"As long as he's not related to weird girl."

"I'd love to meet him." she corrected.

"Thanks Maddie." Corrie smiled appreciatively.

"Hey Maddie." Trevor said, having hung up the phone. "Are you almost done? Our reservations are in an hour. We should go now if we want to beat traffic to be early."

"Yeah I'm about done. Trevor, you remember my friend Corrie?"

"Yeah, hey." he said, not really paying attention to her. "You ready now?"

"Let me just close up here. I'll meet you outside."

"Ok, but be quick." he said. He gave her a peck before walking away. Maddie watched as he walked out of the hotel with a small sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidentally In Like**

"What have you two boys learned?" Carrie said sternly to the twins.

"Bread is for the kitchen not the toilet." the two said in unison.

"Good." the mother said. "What were you two boys doing flushing bread slices down the toilet anyways?"

The two looked down shyly and somewhat embarrassed. Cody finally looked up to face his mother. "We wanted to see if sewer people were real so we fed them some breads."

"Sewer people?!" Mr. Moseby exclaimed. "Now I know you two could have come up with a much better excuse than that!"

"But it's true!" Zack defended. "In Battle of the Sewer People they came alive and ate humans while they were sleeping! I just want us to make peace with them so they wont eat us!"

"Battle of the Sewer People?" Carrie asked. "When did you guys see that?" Both Zack and Cody stiffened, then looked at each other guiltily. Carrie's eyes widen. "You two snuck in an R-Rated movie?!" the two bowed their heads down. "Oh that is it! Double punishment for you two! Instead of two weeks you two are grounded for a month!"

"A month?!"

She ignored their groans. "And apart from helping Arwin out with the plumbing, you two are to aid by Mr. Moseby in whatever orders he gives you for the entire month! Call it community service. Mr. Moseby these two are in your hands now."

"Oh the fun we'll have." he said spitefully with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Now come on you two, time to start your punishment." Carrie said, leading the boys towards the elevator.

"This is the last time I follow through with your crazy theories!" Cody mumbled to his twin brother.

"Hey Carrie, by Carrie." Corrie said, zipping past the three and rushing towards the candy counter. "Hey guys!" she greeted Maddie and Mary-Margaret. "What are we talking about?"

"Just putting some sense into this one." Mary-Margaret said, rolling her eyes towards Maddie.

"Mags, just let it go." Maddie groaned.

"Why, what happened?"

"Its that jerk-bag boyfriend of her." Mary continued.

"He is not a jerk!"

"Yes he is! He's a big jerk. Specially to you. He doesn't respect you at all!"

"He just has his own opinions, and I respect him for that."

"Yeah but he doesn't respect yours. He doesn't even consider your feelings, at all!" Mary argued. "Remember what happened at Osushi?"

"Mags don't."

"There wasn't anything remotely appetizing in that menu for you and you got stuck eating the seaweed salad." she continued to ramble, ignoring Maddie's pleading to stop. "And when he finally realized you weren't having a good time, he took you out to his car and you guys just made out. I mean, what kind of a relationship is that? And what kind of a boyfriend is he?"

"He had already gotten the reservations!" she defended him. "Do you know how difficult it is trying to get in Osushi? And it was already late at night, the only thing left to eat were 24 hour fast food restaurants. And plus, all the matters is we got to spend time together."

"Face facts girl, the guy aint treating you right."

"I hate to admit it Maddie, but Mary's right." Corrie said softly. "I don't really know Trevor that well, but from the sound of it he's not a good boyfriend at all. Why don't you just break up with him?"

"You guys don't get it!" Maddie exclaimed. "Trevor likes me! And not just because I can do his homework! Or because I hang out with London. But he really really likes me! You have no idea how hard it is to find someone who isn't just using me! Trevor, he's smart, he can do his own homework! And he's repulsed by London's selfishness! He chose me over her!"

"Maddie." Mary-Margaret said softly, walking behind the counter and giving the girl a hug. "You are a gorgeous and intelligent young woman. Any guy would be lucky to have you in their lives. But Trevor, he doesn't appreciate all that. You deserve better."

"But what if Trevor's the only one?" she asked numbly.

"That's not true!" Corrie interjected.

"Yeah and don't even say that!" Mary added. "I told you you're amazing! Never doubt that."

Maddie let out a sigh. "Listen, I appreciate all of this, but really I'm fine. Trevor and I are fine. It will get better in time. It's just a new relationship. Once we're deep in it, he'll understand me more. I promise."

Mary and Corrie exchanged worried glances but didn't pushed it any further.

"Well, you know what might make you better?" Corrie asked.

"What?"

"My cousin!"

"Corrie, that only works for you." Mary said with a slight chuckle.

"Well I said _might_." she defended. "Anyways, he's coming here any minute now. Where's London?"

"She's in New York or somewhere." Maddie responded. "Fashion week or something."

"Oh too bad." she frowned. "I really wanted her to meet him."

"Well you've got us." Mary said.

"True." Corrie smiled. "Oh there he is now." she exclaimed, after taking a glance at the entrance. "Jeffery!" she called. The girls looked and saw a young man, about their age, making his way towards them. "Hey Jeff!" Corrie squealed, hugging him.

"Hey Cor. Great place."

"Well duh, it is the Tipton." Corrie said. "Jeff come here, I want you to meet some of my friends." she said, leading him towards the candy counter. "Girls, this is my cousin Jeffery. Jeff, these are my best friends, Mary-Margaret and Maddie."

"Hey." he said to Mary. Then his eyes twinkled when it flickered towards Maddie. "Hi."

"Hey." she smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Accidentally In Like**

"No way! You like Vivaldi?" Maddie asked. "I love Vivaldi! Well, anything classical I love. But Vivaldi is just my favorite!"

"Mine too!" Jeffery exclaimed. "He just has a true musical soul to him."

"I agree!"

Jeffery and Maddie strolled along a few blocks from Tipton. Both enjoying happily as they got to know each other. While behind them followed Corrie, lost in the conversation, not even trying to understand what they're talking about, as she sipped in the Fresh Smoothie cup she had purchased from a vender. Maddie was fortunate enough to get an hour off while Millicent filled in for her. Unfortunately, Mary-Margaret had to leave for an SAT prep class she's taking. That just left with the three of them. But as Jeffery and Maddie talked, they found more and more common interest. Corrie sighed bored as the two continued to talk on and on about…whatever they were talking about. She felt left out.

"Whoa Corrie!" Jeffery suddenly said, before Corrie could throw away her smoothie cup. "Don't you see the recycling bin next to the trash?" he asked, taking the cup from his cousin and threw it in the blue trash bin next to the trashcan.

"You recycle too?!" Maddie asked.

"Yes. Paper, plastic, glass, metal. Anything." he said proudly. "You know, if people just take time to take care of our planet, then this could be a better place to live in."

"Exactly! It is really sad how people just don't care anymore."

"I know!"

Corrie inwardly groaned. There they go again. Consumed in their own conversation. Corrie was really glad that Jeffery and Maddie are getting along so well. But she didn't expect them to get along too well that they would isolate her. She wanted to spend time with her cousin, whom she had not seen since Christmas. She had so much plans for their day together. Meet her friends and then take him to the Carnival that arrived in town. She remembered back when they were kids they loved to go there.

"Corrie." Jeffery called to her with a grin reaching form ear to ear. "Maddie and I are going to the art museum and hang there for the rest of the day."

"Oh how perfect does that sound?" Maddie asked rhetorically with a dreamy sigh. "Doing nothing but bask in the beauty of classic art."

"That does sound serene." Jeffery agreed with a relaxed expression.

"All day?" Corrie asked. "But Maddie, what about the hotel?"

"Oh Millicent can take my shift."

"You don't mind do you?" Jeffery asked her.

Corrie looked at her cousin who wore an excited look. Then to her best friend, who, half an hour ago had been conflicting with her feelings towards her boyfriend, and was now wearing a hopeful look. Who was she to take their happiness away. "No, not at all." she said, trying to put on a happy face.

"Thanks cuz." Jeffery said excitedly. "Come on Maddie, if we go now we can catch the bus to the museum and get there before three. I'll see you at home Corrie."

"Bye." Corrie waved.

Corrie was left behind feeling discontent. She had just been abandoned by her cousin and best friend. She walked around the park aimlessly, not really paying attention to where she was going. She accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." said the person.

"It's alright." Corrie mumbled looking up. She was suddenly met with familiar blue eyes. "Trevor?"

He looked at her bewildered at how he knew her. Then upon a second look he recognized her. "Hey, you're Maddie's friend. Corbie?"

"Corrie."

"Corrie right. Hi." he smiled politely.

"Hey. Are you on your way to the Tipton?"

"Yeah, meeting up with Maddie."

"But Maddie said you were meeting up with your friends."

"Yeah I still am." he said. "I felt kind of bad after our last date that I wanted to invite her to come with me. No sushi's this time."

"Good thinking, but she's not there."

"She Isn't? She's not working today?"

"She is. But she took the rest of the day off. She's with my cousin, showing him around."

"Your cousin? But I thought you were doing that?"

"Yeah, me too." she mumbled a bit sadly.

"What's the matter?" he asked, with genuine concern.

"Nothing."

"No really, what is it?"

"I don't want to bother you with my problems. You don't even know me."

"I may not know you, but I am a good listener." he offered. "And I have a good shoulder to cry on."

She didn't know why, but something about his generous smile made her release her stress. "Well its just my cousin's finally back here and on the very first day I lose him again. I should be happy that he's getting along with Maddie. But I'm not! I don't want to be mad at her, but its like the moment Jeffery and Maddie met, Jeffery's been paying more attention to Maddie than me. And the two of them have a whole lot in common while I barely even understand what they're talking about. And now they're off at some museum while I'm here pouring my emotions out to my best friends boyfriend whom I barely even know."

The tears finally started to shed quietly, and Trevor generously offered his shoulder for her to lean on. "Sshh." he said soothingly, rubbing her arm in comfort. "It's ok to feel jealous. You want your cousin all to yourself and you're feeling left out that he's enjoying his time with someone else."

"Yeah but Maddie's my best friend. I shouldn't be mad at her for stealing my cousin."

"It's natural to feel that way. I would too if I was in your situation."

Corrie sniffed once more before removing herself from him. "Thanks Trevor." she said, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "You really are a good shoulder to cry on."

"What'd I tell you." he shrugged boyishly.

"I'm sorry I laid all this out on you."

"It's all good."

"Well I better get home."

"Hey wait a minute." he said, stopping her from leaving. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Well seeing as how my plans for my cousin and I are now tarnished, I'm not doing anything."

"Why, what were your plans?"

"I was gonna surprise my him to a trip at the carnival. Like we use to when we were kids."

"Why don't I go with you?"

"You're serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! I mean, I may not be your cousin, but I am good company."

"But I though you were gonna hang out with your friends? Maddie told me you don't like sudden change of plans."

"Well I don't normally. But this is a special occasion."

Corrie smiled. "Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

**Accidentally In Like**

"Trevor look!" she squealed, jumping in front of Trevor showing off the mardi-gras beads she had acquired.

"Hey those look good." he smiled.

"I love the carnival!" she said. "I haven't been here in a long time!"

"I gotta admit, I haven't either." he said. "Not since…god what was it…6th grade?"

"6th grade?" she asked aghast. "I haven't been here since last month. But god you have been deprived for _years_!"

"Is that what you define a long time?" he laughed in amusement. "A month?"

"Well it felt like a long month!" she pouted. "And what about you? You haven't been here in like…seven years!"

"Well after I went to middle school the whole carnival hype just died down for me."

"That is sad." she commented. "What are you doing here? What's this line for?"

"Oh, just waiting in line for some food." he said, gesturing to the booth in front of them that said BBQ. "I figured you'd be hungry, and lucky for us, I got here early enough so we're almost up."

"Oh." her face fell slightly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…I'm not really in the mood for barbecue."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Well I was hoping for a funnel cake. But it's ok, barbecue sounds good."

"No that's alright." he said. "We can go get a funnel cake."

"But we're almost up." she said, noting the fact that there's only one person in front of them.

"It's fine. Look, I see the funnel cake stand over there. Let's go." he grabbed a hold on to her hand and led them away from the line. As they walked, Corrie couldn't help but like the way his hand fit in hers.

—

"I love Van Gogh." Maddie said after they had admired the artwork displayed in front of them. "His paintings just really speaks to you."

"I completely agree." Jeffery said. "I am having such a wonderful time."

"So am I." Maddie smiled. "Who knew Corrie would have such an intellectual cousin."

"I know." he chuckled humbly. "We are quite different in personalities. But, say what you want about my cousin. Beneath that fangirl persona lies a very intelligent young woman."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. You see, we both grew up with our grandpa David. He's a very knowledgeable man. Growing up he taught us everything. Classical arts, literature, as well as mathematics and science. While I was the one who had learned more with all of grampy David's teachings, Corrie just stuck with math and science, and the rest is being an obsessed fan."

"Well that does explain how she passes math class." Maddie said.

Jeffery chuckled. "Math is one of her best assets. She can do a mathematical problem in her sleep."

"Wow, I never knew that about Corrie. All I ever hear from her is London Tipton this and London Tipton that."

"Ah yes, and infamous London Tipton." he said. "I hear you're friends with her?"

"Yeah." she said meekly. "She lives in the Boston Tipton so I became friends with her. And so did Mags and Corrie."

"Corrie's a bit of a fan."

"That's putting it lightly." she snorted.

"Personally I don't see the appeal."

"You don't?"

"Not really. She's famous for what, having a rich dad? That's not really doing anything."

"She may not be smart, but London is a good friend."

"That's what Corrie tells me too. But she is a bit naïve."

"Well you can take my word for it." Maddie promised. "You'll see when you meet her. But as a warning, it's probably best if you don't use big words around her. And try not to get distracted from the shiny diamonds she's always wearing."

"I'll remember that." he chuckles. He took a glance at her, amazed once again. Never had he met someone who was so smart and just completely loves the beauty in life. Normally the girls he come across with aren't as intelligent, nor do they have the same passion as him. But Maddie, she's all that and more. She's not only beautiful, but she's smart and kind. You don't come across someone like that too often.

Jeffery then shook his head, then turned so Maddie wouldn't suspect his eyes lingering on her. "Oh hey look." he pointed to another painting.

Maddie gasped in delight. "Irises. This my favorite painting! Isn't it beautiful?"

Of course. Jeffery thought, his eyes landing on her once more. Only someone like Maddie would have something as beautiful as Irises be their favorite painting. She just kept on getting amazing for Jeffery.

"Not as beautiful as you." he said softly.

Maddie turned and looked at him, surprised at his answer. She was suddenly transfixed on his eyes on hers.

"Maddie you are the most amazing girl I have ever met." he admitted.

"Oh, well…"

"You're smart, you're gorgeous, we like just about the same thing, and you care about others even when it seems like you shouldn't." he said. "You are really one of a kind."

"Jeffery, I-" she was suddenly interrupted with his lips on hers. It was s surprise but she soon eased up with his lips on hers. It took her a moment to realize that he was actually kissing her. Jeffery Sanchez, her best friend's cousin, was kissing her. Him, not her boyfriend Trevor. And then it hit her. She immediately pulled back from him.

"Jeffery I can't." she said.

"Why not?"

"I have a boyfriend."

—

"Boston's really beautiful at night." Corrie breathed a content sigh, looking at the sight in front of them. Being at the very top of the ferries wheel gave them a perfect view of Boston. And fortunately for them, the ride had stopped and it was already nearing dark, showing the lights of Boston.

Corrie was hesitant to go on the ride at first, having a fear of heights. But as their cart went up, Trevor kept a tight grip on Corrie who clung onto him for her dear life. Being wrapped securely in Trevor's arms made Corrie feel safe. She didn't feel scared anymore. It made her enjoy the beautiful sight of Boston much better.

"Uh-huh." Trevor breathed. But his eyes weren't on the scene in front of them. It was at the girl beside him.

Corrie felt a silence fall upon them. She immediately straightened herself up which made the cart tumble a bit, making her cling on to him tighter. For some reason Trevor didn't mind. He liked it.

"Sorry." she mumbled.

"It's alright." he said with a smile.

"Thanks again for taking me here." she said, looking at him with a gracious smile.

"It was my pleasure. Really."

Corrie was silent for a moment, glancing up at his sincere look. "Why are you being like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maddie's always told me these things about you and yet you're being different from the Trevor that my best friend talks about."

"What does she talk about?"

"How you like specific things and don't like to change them." she said. "You ditch your friends just to hang out with me, a girl you barely even know. And yet Maddie's told me that you've ditch _her _to hang out with your friends."

"I never ditched her." he defended. "And this is completely different. You were upset. I wanted to make you feel better."

"Earlier you got out of the barbecue line to get funnel cake for me."

"You like funnel cake!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't even change restaurants when you went to Osushi with Maddie when she hated sushi and was allergic to them."

"Well those were really hard reservations to get."

"And that was a really short line! Yet you left that to go on a longer line!" she argued. "What is up with you Trevor? You're acting more of a boyfriend to me than you are to Maddie. And you don't even care that she's off with another guy who she has more in common with. And you've seen his picture, any girl would swoon for him."

Trevor heaved a frustrated sigh. "Alright, you wanna know what's up? I like you ok!"

Corrie's eyes widen. "You like me?" as an instinct she back away, but due to the shaking of the cart, she ended up only parting from him slightly yet with her hand clutching on to him.

"Yeah, I like you!"

"You can't like me! You like Maddie! She's your girlfriend. She's the one you're suppose to like!" she said, trying to keep as much distance as possible.

"I know Maddie's my girlfriend and I do like her! But I like you too! More than I should. More than I like Maddie."

"Trevor you can't do that. You can't like someone else when you already have a girlfriend."

"Well I do!" he exclaimed. "And…I know this sounds mean. and it makes me sound like a real jackass, but I don't think I've ever really liked Maddie."

"What?!"

"I mean I like her! But only as a friend."

"Then why did you go out with her?"

"I don't know." he sighed with guilt. "But I do know I like you. a lot. And not just as a friend. As more than that. I really like you Corrie."

"But you're with Maddie, _my best friend_."

He frowned. "Do you not like me back?"

"It doesn't matter. It's still wrong!"

"Do you not like me back?" he asked more forceful.

Corrie's bottom lip quivered for a moment. "I like you too Trevor." she said in a low voice.

Trevor smiled. Then without warning, he pulled Corrie closer and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Accidentally In Like**

"Hey." Jeffery greeted his cousin who was wide awake, laying on her bed. The two were sharing a room for the time being while they purchase furniture's for the second spare bedroom. "You're still up."

"Mh-hm." she mumbled, moving aside to make room for Jeffery to sit on her bed. He sat next to her, placing an arm around her as she nestled in his embrace. "So how was your day with Maddie?"

"It was great." he smiled at the thought of the girl that had captured his heart. "I had a really good time with her."

"I bet she's happy. She loves art and museums."

"That she does." he chuckled. "And what about you? How was your day? I feel kind of bad ditching you today."

"My day was good too." she let out a sigh, thinking back to her day at the carnival with Trevor.

"Oh, and what did you do?"

"Nothing much, I just went to the carnival."

"The carnival?" he asked in surprise. "Its going on right now?"

"Yeah, ever end of summer remember?"

"Wow, and you went by yourself?"

"Not exactly." she looked down. "I went with…a friend."

"A friend? Who Mary-Margaret?"

"No. You don't know him."

"Him?" he looked down at her amused. "So it's a guy. Who is he? A boyfriend of yours?"

"No!" she shrieked, pulling back slightly.

"Chill Cor." he chuckled. "I'm just joking. But come on, who is he?"

"No one." she mumbled. "It's just…Trevor."

"Trevor? Isn't Maddie's boyfriend?"

"You know who Trevor is?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah." he cleared his throat. "Maddie told me about him. So what were you doing hanging out with him?"

"Nothing." she said defensively, pulling away from him. "I just bumped into him and he offered me his company to the carnival. That's it."

Jeffery studied his cousin more carefully. He noticed her eyes avoiding his and the guilt stricken look coming across his face. "Corrie is there something you want to tell me?"

"No."

"Corrie…" he said in a warning tone.

"I kissed Trevor!" she admitted, guilt washing her face even more. She could never lie to him. When they were kids and Scott Peirce had hurt her, she had lied to Jeffrey about it, claiming she just fell. But eventually he pried it off her and he made her promise never to lie to him. "Well I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. But I kissed him back and…I didn't stop it."

"Corrie…"

"I know. What I did was wrong. But we were at the top of the ferries wheel, and he was being nice to me and he told me he liked me and…I can't believe I kissed him. And I feel really guilty about it. And I know Maddie will be mad at me. And…I don't know what to do."

Jeffery watched as his cousin broke into soft sobs. "Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Trevor. Do you like him?"

"I…" she stammered. "I uh…"

"Do you?"

"Yes." she said hoarsely.

"How could you like him?" he said. "That guy's a jerk!"

"What?"

"Maddie told me what an asshole he is. I'm surprised she's even with him. Can't you see how badly he treats her? I mean I know you have your moments Cor, but I also know you're smart enough to see that he's no good!"

"How would you even know? You've never met him."

"No, but Maddie told me. Heck, she's even peeved at his rudeness towards her." he exclaimed, thinking back to Maddie's tearful confession about her so called boyfriend after they shared their kiss.

"But he's different!" she said. "He may be a jerk towards Maddie but…he's really not."

"Yeah it's always like that in the beginning Cor. But just look how he is now. You know what he's done to Maddie. If you get involved with him, just think how badly he'll treat you."

"But he likes me!" she exclaimed, getting off the bed.

"Are you hearing yourself? He likes you? He has a girlfriend!" he said. "He's not only a jerk but he's a cheating jerk at that!"

"Jeffery you don't understand." she defended. "Tonight was different. He was different. He treated me like a princess. He hung out with me when I was feeling alone after you and Maddie left. He won me every prize possible at every game. He let me have the food I want. He even held on to me while we rode on the ferries wheel. He likes me and cares for me."

"Corrie even if he does treat you better than he treats Maddie, he still has a girlfriend."

Corrie looked down in shame as the tears of guilt cascaded.

"Look, I'll go sleep on the couch tonight." Jeffery offered.

"You don't have to."

"I think its best Cor." he said softly. "So we can both ease off. I don't want us ending up killing each other in our sleep." and with that, Jeffery got off the bed and left the room, leaving Corrie by herself.

—

"I'll get it." Maddie called out, heading towards her door. She opened the door and was surprised to find Trevor. "Trevor!" she said in surprised. She looked back to see if any of her parents were in sight. When she saw they weren't around, she walked out and closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey do you want to go for a walk?"

"I can't really leave."

"Oh ok." he said in a low voice. "Um…we need to talk."

Maddie stiffened. "Talk about what?"

"Maddie I think you and I both know this isn't really working out." he admitted his voice cracking, as Maddie continued to look down, the tears threatening to come out. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good boyfriend to you. You really are a great girl, and you deserve someone who will treat you like the queen you are. And that guy isn't me. I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence between them. Trevor feeling nervous and anxious at Maddie's reaction while Maddie just stood there a bit fidgety.

"I kissed Jeffery!" she suddenly blurted out.

Trevor was taken back by this revelation. "What?"

"I kissed Jeffery." she said her eyes now filled with tears. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to! We were at the museum and we kissed and…I'm sorry."

He let out a weak smile once this information was processed in his head. "It's ok Maddie." he said. "He probably deserves you more than I do."

"But I didn't mean to cheat you Trevor." she said apologetically. "I really am sorry."

"Do you like him?"

"What? I um no."

"That doesn't sound convincing." he chuckled.

"Well I mean…he is nice. And we like the same stuff. We get along pretty well."

He couldn't help but smile at how flustered she was. "You like him."

"I…I think I do." she stammered.

"I'm not surprise. From what I've heard, he sounds like your soul mate."

"Oh well, I wouldn't say soul mate. Wait, how would you know?"

"Corrie told me."

"Corrie? When?"

"Um…today." he said, shuffling around. "I bumped into her after you guys left. And I offered to take her to the carnival."

"You did?" she said, surprised at the fact. "Wow, that's really nice of you Trevor. Uncharacteristically nice." she added with a mumble.

"Yeah…there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I kissed Corrie."

"You what? You kissed her? Corrie? My _best friend_?"

"Yeah. I know it was wrong but…I really like her."

Maddie's head snapped up at him. "You like her? Like, like her like her?"

He nodded. "I _really _like her like her."

She stood shocked. "But you don't even know her. Whenever you see her you barely even acknowledge her presence."

"I guess I wasn't really paying attention before." he shrugged regretful at the fact. "But today, when I was hanging out with her, I don't know. Something about her is just…she makes me really happy. Whenever I'm around her, I feel different. Just seeing her smile, it could light up this whole town. She's just so full of life and she's never without a smile. Well, except for when she was feeling sad about you and Jeffery leaving her."

"She was feeling sad after we left?"

"Yeah. When I bumped into her at the park, she cried about how she felt jealous that Jeffery's spending his time with you instead of her."

"Oh." Maddie looked down, feeling guilty. "I didn't know she was sad."

"Yeah well, that's why I offered to take her out." he said. "And I'm glad I did. I had the best night of my life with her, and it made me realize that I really like her. I guess it took me a while to realize what a great girl she is. I mean she's so different and just so…happy. I love seeing her happy and I love making her happy."

"Wow Trevor." she said, surprised at his revelation. "You really do like her."

"Yeah." he said sheepishly.

"Well, I guess now that we're broken up, I don't see why you can't go after her."

Trevor looked up, his eyes lighting in hope. "You mean it? You're ok with me dating Corrie?"

"Of course. Just as long as you treat her right. Corrie's a great girl, and she deserves someone great."

"And you're great too." he smiled. "You also deserve someone better. Jeffery is really lucky."

"But we're not together." she blushed.

"If he's smart you two will be."

"Thank you Trevor."

"Thank _you _Maddie." with a smile, the two shared a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Accidentally In Like**

"Maddie there's something I have to tell you." Corrie said with a shaky voice, approaching her hopefully still best friend.

"Oh hey Corrie. What is it?" Maddie asked chirpily.

"Um…you know you're my best friend right?"

"Of course."

"And I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"Uh-huh."

"And just so you know, I totally understand if you hate me forever."

"Oh…kay?"

Corrie let out a heavy sigh. "Ok so last night, I was with Trevor and he…we…um…"

"You guys kissed." she said simply.

"Yes. Wait." Corrie looked at her surprise. "You know?"

"Mh-hm. Trevor came over last night and told me."

"And you're ok with it?"

"Well it doesn't really matter now that we're broken up."

"You guys broke up?"

"Yeah, we ended it." she said with a shrug. "Let's face, this whole _relationship _was a joke to begin with. We're not event hat good of a match. And plus, he really like you Corrie."

"Oh." Corrie said, looking down, trying not to blush.

Maddie smiled at her. "I'm not mad at you Cor. I'm not even mad at the 'whole my boyfriend kissed another girl thing.'"

"But how can you not?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I guess our whole 'relationship' wasn't really anything deep that there aren't any hard feelings. Just promise me one thing."

"Sure."

"If Trevor ever does anything to hurt you or make you feel bad, tell me, I'll knock some sense into him."

She giggled slightly. "I will."

"Great." Maddie smiled. "Hey, do you want some ice cream? I'm sure the twins can get us some from Chef Paolo."

"Sure."

"Awesome. Hey Millicent, can you look ever the counter for a moment. I'll be back." Maddie called to the other worker as she rounded the counter towards Corrie, linking her arms to hers.

—

"Is Maddie here?" "Is Corrie here?" the two gentleman asked Millicent at the same time. They both turned to each other in surprise.

"I know you." Jeffery said.

"And I know you." Trevor said.

"Ummm…" Millicent shook, and now forgotten by the two.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked. "Stop doing that!"

"You go first." Trevor said.

"I'm here to see Maddie." Jeffery answered. "What about you?"

"I'm uh…here to see…Corrie."

"What?!" he exclaimed. "You gotta be kidding me. No, you can't do this!"

"What?"

"Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you think you can get away with hurting both Maddie and Corrie, then you've got another thing coming."

"I don't want to hurt Maddie and Corrie, and I'm not."

"Oh yeah? Well then explain to me why you kissed my cousin while you're still going out with Maddie?"

"I know! And I feel real guilty about that. That's why I talked to Maddie and we both ended things."

Jeffery's expression suddenly changed. "You guys broke up?"

"Yeah. I know I've been treating Maddie badly, and I'm terribly guilty for it. I don't want to drag her on when I'm only hurting her. And I really like Corrie, I don't want to hurt her as well and make her feel guilty."

Jeffery pursed his lips together at his statement. "I don't want my cousin having to put up with any crap from you." he said. "Maddie told me about all the hurtful things you've done to her, ignoring her, not even caring. I don't want my cousin coming to me, bawling her eyes out because some jerk hurt her emotionally."

"I wont." he punctuated. "I like Corrie, a lot, and I never want to hurt her."

"Good." Jeffery said. "I still don't like you. And I still don't think that you're good enough for my cousin. So I want you to prove me wrong."

"I will." he said. "And…Maddie's really lucky to have you here."

Jeffery just let out a smile. "Yeah, she is."

—

"This is really good ice cream." Corrie said, taking a last bite from her ice cream.

"Yeah, Chef Paolo made it himself." Maddie said. The two then disposed of the cup to a nearby recycling trash and walked towards the candy counter in the lobby. They were surprised to be faced with two familiar guys.

"Trevor!" Corrie squeaked, surprised at his presence.

"Hey Corrie." Trevor smiled, lighting up at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here? With Jeffery." she glanced back and forth between the two nervously.

"I was just giving Trevor a little pep talk." Jeffery smiled secretively.

"Oh." this made Corrie more nervous.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Trevor asked her hopeful.

"Um…I don't know." Corrie glanced up at Maddie, who now stood behind the candy counter. Maddie gave her an encouraging look, which eased her a bit. "Ok."

Trevor gently grabbed her hand and stepped her aside, towards the middle of the lobby. "So listen, remember yesterday? After we…um…kissed."

"Yeah."

"I told you I would make things right."

"Yeah, Maddie told me you guys broke up."

Trevor smiled. "We did. And now that we are, I want to stay true to my word to you." she looked up at him confused. "Remember? I told you before I dropped you off? Once things were right, I would take you out, and give you a day to remember."

"You already gave me that yesterday." she said shyly.

"Well that didn't really count. You weren't my girlfriend then."

Corrie's eyes bugged out. "Girlfriend."

Trevor smiled. "Corrie, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I…" Corrie breathed, feeling her heart beating faster. "Um…yes."

The smile on Trevor's face widen. He then scooped her in her arms and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

At the candy counter, Maddie and even Jeffery smiled at the two. "They are really cute together." Maddie admitted.

"Yeah." Jeffery said. "He better not screw her up though."

"I don't think he will." she chuckled. "Trust me, Trevor likes her too much to hurt her."

"He better not." he said. Then he turned to her. "So, now that they've had their moment, I'm thinking we should have ours."

She raised a brow. "Our moment?"

He just smiled at her. "Maddie will you go out on a date with me?"

She let out a squeal and a grin. "I would love to Jeffery."


End file.
